


May 3, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened when Supergirl slumbered with a stuffed animal.





	May 3, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

One of Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened when Supergirl slumbered with a stuffed animal and her kitten carried another toy in its mouth.

THE END


End file.
